Fun Game
by Cgsgothchick
Summary: Yuki starts a game with tatsuha on the phone that just gets more interesting every time. :
1. The beginning

**This is just a bunch of conversations between Tatsuha and Yuki that eventually lead up to a story ...kind of...and only if people like it. Sorry its short but this is only the beginning. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

**This is how the game began**

"So what chapter are you on?" Tatsuha began.

"Ah I am just dabbling through the editing." The conversation was becoming dull, but it came everyday. Just like brothers, Yuki and Tatsuha were very close; it was as if they were best friends.

"What are yooouuuu doing?"

"Well I'm just standing here…talking to you…and starring in the mirror"

"A little obsessed are we?" A smirk playing on the older blondes lips. Yuki was busily typing away at the computer in his pjs while Tatsuha had to suffer at school. Everyday on his break, unless he was busy he would call up his older brother. At first it was kind of weird but he got so used to it, now it was a usual thing.

"Hah yah right I'm just fixing my hair…is that a crime?"

"Look if you can't stop looking at yourself with such desire, such passion I suggest you look at me….I mean we do look semi alike you know." That last part Tatsuha could hear the fun Yuki was having through his voice.

"Shh yah right…I don't think so"

"Oh I don't mind one bit"

"I'm sure you don't" he titled his head to the side and combed his fingers through his sleek dark hair.

"Oh come on buttercup don't be so sour…you know I like _it_ when your sweet…and innocent" sweet and innocent came out of his mouth like poison, so seductive.

"Um ok that sounded a little weird"

"Weird? What's weird Tat...su...ha?" each of the syllables played off his tongue like it was coated with sugar.

"Nothing …just the way you said it just sounded a little naughty"

"Oh so I'm a naughty boy am I…then you should punish me"

"Ugh you sick pervert" he smiled looking down at the speaker where the voice had come out of. Just the sound of that shot shivers up and down his spine. The awkward silence had fallen. Mainly it was because Yuki had dropped the phone.

"Ok fine Snicker doodle" he paused after saying that "I'm sorry for saying that" Tatsuha said in almost a laugh, oh what the hell he decided he would play along with it.

"OH it's ok Lollipop you will surely make it up to me later. The deep smooth words echoed slightly off his Adams apple.

"Ok enough of this talk it's freaking me out…Sooo what are you doing later"

_Hopefully you _Yuki muttered, so soft that Tatsuha didn't hear him.

"No no don't change the subject you got me rock hard and you just can't leave it at that"

Tatsuha's eyes widened, was he serious …no he can't be …but his voice so sincere so truthful…naw he was just playing a joke on me.

Tatsuha sculpted his cheeks by pushing his lips tight together in front of the mirror. A could of seconds later he laughed really freaked out by the silence. Was he for real?

"Ha ha your retarded" Yuki said nothing, _either he was busy thinking or maybe he was touching himself_ _NO HE WASN'T he just joking…so then why are you actually thinking about it_?

"Tatsuha come out and play with us" the hallways echoed with kids. "Got ta go" he briskly warned taking in the last sights of himself. "Bye baby" Yuki responded "Ok bye" he smiled into a laugh.

Click!

* * *

**_Reviews are greatly greatly appreciated and hoped for :) tell me if you like it or not _**


	2. A couple days later

**_Here is another little short...kind of conversation. Its kind of leading into the story already, i dont want it to but it is so im going to try my darn hardest to make it longer _**

_**Thanx for the review :) **_

* * *

Tatsuha slept like a baby that night, but vivid thoughts of Eiri Yuki kept popping in his head. Once he woke all was forgotten, he got dressed and headed out the door.

Today he was scheduled to have brunch with Nikki, a girl from his high school. Sensing she had a crush on him he decided to take a chance. What harm could it do, more good than bad he thought. The last girl he had dated turned out to be a bit stalkish. Yah he thought she was hot but she never left him alone, she knew where he was every second of the day.

As he was walking to the car parked in the garage a slight vibration stung his right thigh. _oh great who is this_ he thought as he flipped open the phone. "Hello" he answered.

"Hey baby" A deep soothing voice awoke his senses like a fresh brewed cup of coffee in the morning.

"Hey" he smiled smirking as he headed down the street. Maybe he should walk instead of drive, it was only down the street. Besides talking on the phone while driving could cause an accident. It was decided today he would walk and talk with Yuki, his favorite brother.

"Your such a retard" Tatsuha replied after his quick thought proccess.

"Why" Yuki's voice was so dark, deep, soothing, serious and tatsuha hated that. It sounded so comforting and made him feel good inside. _Shut up before you think anymore_

"Cause you called me baby"

"Annnddd...what is wrong with that?"

"Because i am not your baby"

"Well actually you are my younger brother...so that makes you the baby" _hmm well when he puts it that way it does actually kind of make sense..._but he knew that yuki was definitatetly not referring to that.

"Still it doesnt sound right"

"Oohhh...Tatsuha you dirty boy, what are you thinking about?" Yuki smirked at the thought

"Hah ha I dont know its just the way you said it" boy was Yuki a conversation peice.

"Oh you mean like i want you here... right now, naked, helpless begging me to give you all that i have. Your sweet warm skin heating up under my HuGe hands. Then slowly...I slip my hand down your warm back, hitting all of your spots as it travels, you moan my name seductivly wanting more of me."

"Woah woah woah ok thats enough of this talk" Tatsuha almost screamed, he had stopped walking by now and his mouth was wide open forming an O shape. What the hell was his brother doing, this joke was surely going on a long time, and what was worse is that it sounded as if he really meant it. _ehhh that is wrong..sick_ he told himself but as he said it, it actually didnt seem that way... at all.

"WAIT WAIT let me finish" Yuki pleaded.

"Finally after i finish up you whisper softly into my ear...Yuki that was the best massage i have ever gotten" After yuki had successfully said his words he couldnt help but chuckle. Tatsuha heard the uncontrollable laugh start up and a big sigh of releif released from his body.

_Damn yuki always jokeing, i hate him for that_ Never in his entire life could he tell if Yukis was toying with him or telling the truth. _oh get over it hes just playing a joke on you...a very actually kind of hot joke_ the sight of his naked body being overpowered by Yuki's strong, massive frame made his neck hot.

Oh this was not good _STUPID YUKI!!_ He continued his quick walk to the neat little hole in the wall resturant. "Such an ass...Oh guess what"

"What" Yuki returning back to all seriousness asked.

"Guess"

"Umm...hmm...you have a huge hard erection right now" he smirked knowing all this talk was definitately getting to his younger brother.

"NOOOOO" Blushing tatsuha swallowed hard.

"I have a date in abboooutt" he glanced down at his 100,000 yen watch. "Ten minutes"

"Ooh whos the lucky gal?"

"This girl from school... I think she likes me"

"Do you like her?"

"Um i dont know yet...shes pretty hot though"

"Whoopie why dont you bang her while your at it" something had dramatically changed in the blond writters voice. It was weird Tatsuha had never heard this sort of tone from his older brother.

"Ah are you ok?"

"Yah im fine why?"

"Nothing you just sound a little pissed"

"Its nothing well go have fun with your little fuck buddy i have to go"

Tatusha was shocked, what the hell had gotten into him. Why was he being such an ass all of the sudden? _Was he jealous? No why would he be jealous...oh maybe because he hadnt found any one..maybe...but his words made no connection with that theory. His joke earlier...was he being serious? NOO hes just jealous that i have a girl friend and he dosent ...yah thats it. But still, he should be happy for me, its not everyday that i have girls throw themselvs at me like he does. _

"Fine bye" Yuki's bad temper had spead through the phone into tatsuha's body like a flu virus.

"WAIT tat"

"Yes"

"I love you"

Tatsuha completely confused by his older brother replied. " I love you too"

Click. He shoved the phone back in his pocket, took a deep cleansing breath and opened the glass door. God damn Yuki and his attitude's, he was like an actor and half the time tatusha didnt know what was real and what was fake.

"OVER HERE TATSUHA" A huge grinning face showed itself from across the room.

* * *

_**Hmm i tried to make it a bit longer but since their phone conversations, and im not a good writter its short BUT i hope you like it :)))**_


	3. Memories

* * *

**_NEXT CHAP!!! I really hope you enjoy sorry if there are any errors on Tatsuha's name. _**

* * *

Ring ring...ring ring...

"Hello?" Tatsuha picked up his vibrating phone.

"How did the date go?" a rough voice echoed from the other side of the line.

"Why the heck are you calling me so late?" he moaned as he picked up his still sleeping body and sat upright. The voice that awoke his bland dream was definitely uncaring of other peoples feelings.

"Because I'm interested in your personal life"

"Suree..."

Never, since Tatsuha had known Eiri, had he ever cared for another human being. All his girlfriends were nothing but a pitty fuck. The women he had brought back to his room were always different, some would even beg for his attention by stopping by unannounced. It was really just sad, watching all those hearts getting broken before his eyes.

Ever since they were young Tatsuha and Eiri were never really close, the younger one would always cry as the older teased and taunted him. Come to think of it...

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"Eiri?" Tatsuha peered into his older brothers room, slowly and cautiously.

Eiri Yuki sat at his desk, typing up a story that had been bothering his fingers for days.

Tatsuha peered in slightly more and slowly slid his slender body though the gap in the door. "Eiri?" he heightened his voice, getting closer to the distracted teen. The typing immediately stopped and the blond beauty, frustrated on a chapter, pressed his hand into his forehead, pushing up his locks of hair.

"What"

"Ca..can..you play with me?"

The small boys fingers intertwined together nervously as the older boy sighed hard. "Never mind I'll go play by myself" Tatsuha quickly blurted out as he heard the all too familiar pisssed off sigh. Usually when that happened Yuki wouldn't be seen for days, that or he would take his anger out by yelling and slamming things.

"Wait" Yuki jumped out of his chair and closed his bedroom door. "I'll play with you"

"Really?" Tatsuha's eyes lite up, as he hugged his older brother tightly around the waist.

"But...we have to play my game" Eiri stated as he pulled the smaller boy from his waist and walked over to the bed.

"Okay..." Tatsuha didn't care what they played as long as they did it together, him and his idol.

"Come here"

Tatsuha did as he was told, giddy as he sat down next to his brother on the messed up bed. Both boys fully got onto the bed, sitting crisscross and facing each other.

"Were going to play...house"

"House? But that game is for girls" Tatusha whined, not so sure he wanted to play anymore.

"Sooo boys can play it too...do you want to play or not?"

Tatsuha debated this long and hard...if he played he would end up being the girl Buuutt he would be with his brother and if he didn't play he would have to go back to his room for all eternity and forever be alone.

"Okay"

"Ok good, so, your a lonely women who just got a divorce and I am a horny man that is trying to get into your pants"

"Ewww yuki!!! thats gross, I don't wanna play no more"

"Wait" Eiri grabbed Tatsuha before he hopped off the bed. "You can choose whatever you want to look like"

"Can I be a boy?"

"NO, you still have to be a woman"

"Then no, im going back"

"Ok fine, you can be whatever you want"

"YAY!" Tatsuha bounced back on the bed to his former position. "Ok I have longish brown hair, blue eyes and I am the best singer in the world." He smiled as he became the words.

"But your still divorced!"

"Fine"

"Okay lets play" Eiri smirked as he got onto his knees.

"Hey sexy" Eiri winked as he stared at the blushing boy.

"I'm sorry but do I know you" Tatsuha replied, flipping his hair in his hand.

"No, but do you want to?" he smirked as he inched closer to the boy, placing his flat palms onto the white sheet before the other boys knees.

Tatsuha undid his crossed legs and placed his arms behind him. "No thank you" he giggled as he turned his head to the side.

"I promise it will be fun" Yuki placed his larger hand on the boys thigh, crouching closer as if he were a Tiger.

Tatsuha just blushed, he was confused on what was really going on in the story.

"Come on baby you know you want me" He growled as he spread Tatsuha's legs apart and moved his legs in closer.

"Eww what are you doing" Tatsuha winced, backing up until his back hit the wall.

"You know you want me inside you" Eiri bit his bottom lip as his outer thighs connected with Tatsuha's inner thighs. His semi hard erection pressed up against the front of the small boy's rough jeans.

Quickly he pressed it firmly into the boys crotch, groaning as it sent pleasure down to his groin. The small boy winced and closed his eyes as the unusual pleasure vibrated through his tightening groin.

All was silent. Yuki placed his hands behind the boys waist, onto the bed for better access. His chest pressed against the small one as he began grinding his throbbing cock into the small boy's, moving their bodies up and down.

"Ei..eirrii..." the small boy panted as his eyes shut tight and he began bucking his hips into the friction.

Small mutters and moans escaped the pink lips as the rough contact quickened. Eiri stopped and spread the boys legs even more apart and began a dry humping motion. "Turn around" he ordered, too caught up in the ecstasy to play nice.

Tatsuha did as he was told and was roughly pulled back into his brothers rock hard erection. His body jerked to and fro as he was slammed backward. Every now and then Yuki would stop and rub himself as close as he could inside the tight hole. He wanted so badly to tear off the jeans and fuck the boy mindless but the fact the he was his brother stopped his hands. Tatsuha moaned as the front of his jeans tightened unbearably tight.

He reached down and began to rub his aching member. This pleasure was so intense, something he would of never thought about. He didn't even know how to act, he just followed his senses. Yuki reached out below the boys waist and place his hands onto of the smaller ones as he felt him rubbing his own growing erection. Slowly he replaced the boys hand and roughly pressed his fingers into the fabric, while moving the back of his palm along with the motion.

Soon enough Eiri stopped as he caught his breath. He grunted as he creamed, hard inside his pants. Tatsuha cried out as he did the same.

* * *

Reality

* * *

That night was quickly forgotten, replaced by real sex...with girls. It was before Yuki even had a girlfriend and Tatsuha, attraction. It had been replaced so far back in Tatsuha's mind that he had even contemplated whether it really happened. After that, the boys grew apart, until about a year ago when Yuki's life slowed and he graduated from high school.

Tatsuha bit down on his bottom lip as his hand grazed the front of his boxers, tenderly, grabbing his length hard when the memory was vivid.

"UH HMM...TATSUHA!" He snapped back to reality and quickly snapped his hand away from his erection.

"Oh yah sorry"

Sweat formed at the top of his hairline as he tried to forget about the memory.

"Sooo how did it go?"

He cleared his throat as he sat all the way back up. "Uhh... okay I guess, she had to leave early so nothing really happened."

"Oh"

"Yep...Ummm Eiri?"

"Yah?"

"What are you doing?"

"nothing...I'm just horny...why?"

Tatsuha blushed slightly, he hated when Eiri would talk dirty like that. They were never close enough to where it came up in an everyday conversation.

"Uhm just asking...why are you horny?"He was a little curious, well his body was.

"Because I'm watching a porno, and listening to your small moans and whines."

"What? What are you talking about?" He wrapped the thin white sheet around his growing length, tight.

"Those hot noises you were making a while ago, they're making me hard."

"I wasn't making any noises" he tried to play it off.

"It's ok, I know you were masturbating...are you still touching yourself?" his voice lowered and soothed.

"NO!"

"Come on Tatsuha, touch yourself, for me"

"Ewww Yuki! Your freak, just stop talking"

"Mmmm...Ooooo...come on baby, your making my cock stand straight up"

"No thank you" Tatsuha muttered as the memory quickly resurfaced.

It was quiet for a moment and Tatsuha was afraid Yuki might have heard him and remembered that night. But then he heard grunts and groans from the other side. It sounded so realistic as the phone was pressed up against Eiri's mouth and he breathed out pleasured breath.

"mmm Tatsuha, your so tight...fuck" Yuki muttered in all seriousness.

All of his brothers moans and words made his boxer slit open a little wider. A couple seconds later Yuki gave out a final deep breath. Tatsuha counted down from a hundred to try and get his body back in its regular state. His older brother was making the most cruelest joke and he wasn't crying anymore.

"Oh god Tatsuha I can't wait till you come over, I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to stop saying my name" he laughed slightly, regaining oxygen in his lungs.

"Sure..."

"When are you coming to visit me?" The deep voice returned to normal and all was back to regular.

"I dunno"

"How about next Wednesday?"

"umm okay"

"Ok good, bring some extra clothes"

"K...well I have to go to sleep now...talk to you tomorrow"

"Okay baby, talk to you later"

"...Bye"

"Bye my love" with that he hung up. Tatsuha smirked and got back under the covers. His body was slowly returning back to normal, painfully.

* * *

**_YAY! I am back...kind of. I had to update this story first because it got the most reviews. I hope you like, I PUT ALOT OF YAOI into this chap...i hope that was a smart move. REVIEW please I really need to know what you think. _**

* * *


End file.
